The present disclosure relates to hand grenades, and in particular fragmentation hand grenades. Conventional grenades have been in use as anti-personnel weapon for many years and current fragmentation grenades in use have been regarded as ineffective. Current models of fragmentation grenades have also been proven to be inconvenient to produce and maintain.
An exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure has improved performance in terms of fragmentation effects, e.g., lethality, represented by fragmentation number, mass, dispersion, and kinetic energy while still capable of providing traditional form, fit, and function of traditional grenades. Additionally, the grenade is improved throughout its logistical life cycle as production and maintenance, safety, and processing are improved. The design of an exemplary embodiment of an advanced fragmentation grenade can allow it to be used with a wide range of explosive materials as well as with many types of removable detonators depending upon the desired application. The advanced fragmentation hand grenade can be separated into individual components that can include an open body section, a top cap section, a removable detonator, and an explosive. This explosive can be preassembled to fit within the open body of the grenade. Additionally, the open body of the grenade can receive an embrittlement treatment.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.